1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game of chance and, in particular, to such a game which utilizes playing pieces to which different values may be assigned in a wagering environment.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
Various wagering games of chance have been proposed wherein the players play against the "house" or another player who is acting as a "banker". Various games of chance had previously been devised wherein different values were assigned to the playing pieces. Attention is invited to Richard L. Frey, rev., "The New Complete Hoyle Revised" (New York: Doubleday, 1991), 3-14, 513-527, 541-548, for a detailed description of various recognized wagering games. The problem of devising a simple, easily played, fast moving game wherein the combined elements of play are presented in such a way as to maintain a high degree of interest and enjoyment on the part of the players had generally eluded previous workers in this art. Those concerned with these problems recognize the need for an improved game. These and other problems are successfully addressed and overcome by the present invention.